


Tongue Twister

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Knight Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: After the battle at King Arthurs court Crowley plans out how to tempt one bad ass Principality.  It doesn't go how he planned.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	Tongue Twister

Chapter 1  
Tongue Twister

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6EjHnTEsHyC_WO9Rkcn84c

(Song 1)

The battle of King Arthur raged on, Aziraphale had been fighting as a human for some time now, but that didn't keep his Divine Wrath under control or in check. This time though, he had too, or else he might discorporate or kill a particular demon that was now known to him as The Black Knight. ~Ohhh scary~ he thought to himself. Aziraphale spun, slamming his blade behind him and into another knight. The round table was winning, but King Arthur insisted on fighting, and Aziraphale was told not to intervene should he fall, it was part of her plan, but he was given free rein to do all he could to wipe out the evil.

Crowley was grinning like a fool on top of the castle, looking down, he knew his angel couldn't resist a battle, it was what he had been built for, but to get to watch him in full Principality mode was something entirely different. Just as that thought crossed his mind he saw a blade come down and catch his angel, just as he was about to enter the field, a glow only the demon could see, brighter than the stars it pulsed off of his angel.

"Huh, well then, nevermind Principality Aziraphale, they now have a Pissed Off Principality...no need for me to be involved! Good luck, little humans.."

Crowley laughed as he watched, and then his jaw dropped as down below Aziraphale's form changed, he caught the change because he was of the same stock, but beyond Aziraphale's human form was his actual celestial form, from heaven, taller, all muscle and wreaking havoc down below. Crowley felt the tendrils of Divine Wrath from Aziraphale hit the castle, reaching, looking, searching, and as he stared, he could see the tendrils coming from him, whipping around him.

Aziraphale's blade sliced through the humans like butter, a heavy thud, a sound of bone-crunching, and breaking under his weight and blade. The spray of blood as the bodies Aziraphale was cutting through covered his silver armor.

Crowley watched as a large knight ran towards only too see his angel, duck, roll, and spin around. Slamming his blade into the ground, Aziraphale grabbed the opposing knight by the wrists and turned him around, slamming him fully to his knees. Crowley could not help himself as he watched this, inside he was cheering to finish the knight that had tried to attack his angel, and before that thought was done, Aziraphale had grabbed his sword and the knights and sliced his head clean off, now he had two blades and was using them as easily as a one-handed sword, this battle would be over soon.

Aziraphale was faster than any human could ever be; he was wiping out the opposing knights. He was an unstoppable force, and Crowley decided he was going to tempt that angel when this was done, his tongue licked across his mouth, leaving a glistening streak for the air to cool. What Crowley wanted to be was that knight on his knees in front of that angel...without the beheading, of course.

Crowley quit the field before the battle was over, he had already done his part, it was up to the humans, plus he needed to find someplace to tempt his Principality, his angel. Although the thought of how to get him to use his heavenly form, intrigued him, and why did he use the form he kept here on earth. So many questions, but he would rather have his mouth full.

The battle ended, in an odd way, Aziraphales knight’s won, but the King wouldn't stay out of combat, and a lucky blow ended his life. A disappointing ending, but still a win, heaven was pleased, and he was told to go and enjoy a few days to himself. The next assignment would show up.

Looking at the horse, Aziraphale frowned and decided to walk.

(Song 2)

"I am not riding that."

Finding an Inn far enough away from any further fighting that day he decided to retire, secretly he hoped they would have some books, he found he loved reading and had already been collecting books and first editions for years now; even scrolls had been saved by him. The Innkeeper beamed at him as he asked for a room and a bottle of red wine, handing him the items he smiled and quietly blessed her and her line and retired to his room.

Dropping his bloodied armor in the corner, he plopped on the bed, in his travel clothes, he growled lightly to himself as he irritated a wound along his back.

"...well, damn." reaching back, he found he was bleeding. He didn't want to miracle it away because then there would be paperwork and a call back to heaven, he didn't want to bother.

Conveniently from the open window, a particular demon decided to relax there, not having seen the blood just yet. Turning his head and his back, he winced and reached to the wound he couldn't see. Crowley's swagger stalled for a moment as he noticed his angel's hand was now covered in blood.

"Oi, what' did you do? 'ere let me help."

Aziraphale had known him long enough now to chance trust with him. He turned back around, his shirt covering the wound and merely turning red at this point. With a frustrated sigh, Crowley snapped his fingers, and the shirt poofed.

"Hey, you could have warned me. I could have hit you by accident." he frowned, looking forward.

"With wha' blood?" grinning, he looked at the wound, and it was then that he realized Aziraphale still had Divine Wrath lapping off him and reaching for Crowley.

"Izz tha' going to be a problem, there, angel?"

"No, isn't fury, not mad, just likes to be there, hasn't been out in a while." he laughed lightly.

"If you say so, angel."

Crowley gingerly touched the tendrils that coiled around his angel; there was no pain. The tendrils did, however, supply the demon, who felt and collected every reaction for his temptations that his angel was in pain and where. Crowley was more than happy to sit behind his angel and have full reign to touch his bareback, the wound was on his upper shoulder, feeling just slightly to the front, a shine caught his eye, and he grimaced.

"Aziraphale, there is metal in it, going to have to pull it out, just a warning."

Aziraphale nodded and hung his head so his Crowley could get to the wound better. Nimble fingers traced the wound, letting just a small amount of healing start as he plucked the offending metal from his angel's shoulders. Pushing his luck just a bit, he gently retraced the wound, letting more healing caress it. Crowley noticed the current of the tendrils brightened at each touch, and now the dancing tendrils of "wrath" were curling around his fingers, pulling him to touch Aziraphale's back. ~This is going better than expected, maybe I won't end up discorporated!~ he thought.

His fingers traced a line from the top of Aziraphale's spine down to the top of his pants. He waited, holding breath he didn't need, and got a shiver from his angel, he chanced his hands again and slid them over his shoulders, and down his back. What he didn't expect was when his angel leaned into the touch. What he did notice was that "Wrath" had turned into something entirely else, not sinful, not lust, but need and want, all bunched together.

While the ever clever serpent figured this out, Aziraphale had grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, and rather unceremoniously closed the space between them and captured his demons mouth with his. This was not how this was supposed to happen; Crowley’s head was spinning; his angel tasted like the apples from the forbidden tree, how ironic.

(Song 3)

Aziraphale's tongue flicked out onto Crowley’s lower lip demanding entrance, which Crowley was all too happy to oblige and the moan that escaped into that kiss, almost, almost embarrassed him. Crowley truly didn't care, as their tongues tasted and explored. An advantage to being a serpent is your tongue, and Crowley knew that all too well.

Breaking away from the kiss, he looked into his angel's eyes, which were blown and completely commanding in a very "Oh shit" way. Aziraphale stood off the bed, lifting Crowley with him, letting his legs hitch on his hips. Aziraphale walked him into the wall behind them, pinning him with his weight, and body, he rocked his hips into Crowley, which brought a moan that pleased him.

Aziraphale's grin was wicked, challenging even that of Lucifer. Crowley's breath caught at that grin.

"Oh, there is definitely some demon in you, Aziraphale!"

"Not yet there isn't," and his mouth closed over Crowley’s as his hand grabbed into his hair, pulling his head back, so his neck was exposed to him.

Aziraphale's lips and teeth dragged across Crowley’s neck, biting and sucking on his flesh, leaving his mark. He rocked his hips again, feeling Crowley’s arousal rub against his, he growled, and let Crowley’s legs touch the floor again. He turned to walk away, and as Crowley whimpered and came forward, his wrists were caught and spun, landing him on his knees in front of his angel.

"So there I was, fighting on the field when I got hit with a rather interesting thought, that made me look up, and there you were." his voice dropped and became rather demanding. "Use your tongue, serpent."

Crowley’s eyes widened and closed as those words crashed over him. "Look at me, serpent, only me." With that, Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and their clothes vanished, leaving a very aroused and naked angel standing over a demon on his knees. Aziraphale couldn't help his feral instinct on this particular positioning, his hands slid into Crowley’s hair and roughly pulled him forward.

Crowley gasped but quickly opened his mouth; his forked tongue flicked across the head of the angel's cock, tasting the glistening bead of pre-cum. Aziraphale moved his hand from his hair, placing it on his jaw, keeping it open. He pressed his cock into his mouth, stopping at the back of Crowley's throat.

"Use your tongue, Serpent. Don't make me, make you."

Crowley keened under his words; a strained whimpering moan left the back of his throat, eyelashes fluttered downward. The hand at his jaw tightened.

"I said, look at me."

Crowley complied with a nod, quickly closed his mouth around the Principalities cock. His tongue was long and forked, he pulled back to the tip, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale's. Slowly he slid his tongue along the bottom of his cock before wrapping it around the entirety of it.

(Song 4)

Aziraphale groaned as Crowley submitted to him. He was, by definition dominate, his demon submitting to him was flipping his switch to on. A shiver wracked him as he watched that beautiful demon wrap his tongue around him and start to devour him. Not enough, he let go of his jaw and tangled his hand into that sinful red hair and pulled, hitting Crowley's gag reflex, an indecent moan fueled the angel.

Aziraphale took in the scene below him, pleading eyes of more, use me, looked back at him, his cock twitched in the demon's mouth. Grabbing his head, he thrust into his mouth, that tongue tightened around his cock. He barely held back a growl; he felt a possessiveness creep in. Crowley was about to miracle his reflex away when his angel hit it again, and the noise he made was fueling this. He left it and sucked harder, trying to slide his cock into his throat. Crowley's need suddenly took over; his tongue started to flow and twist around his cock, swallowing it down his throat.

Crowley's eyes shut, his angel said nothing as he watched his demon. His cock slid against the roof of his mouth with that magical tongue squeezing and spiraling around him; his cock disappeared down Crowley's throat.

"Fuck, fuck."

Aziraphale roughly pulled his hair, pulling himself out of his demons mouth, much to the upset of said demon, as if the whimper of despair was any indication. That sound sent lightning through Aziraphale. Quickly he caught those reddened lips with his own, deeply, roughly claiming that mouth. He stood back up, holding his hand in that hair and watched as Crowley tried to pull his cock back into his mouth.

"Look at you, my little fucking disaster." he purred at Crowley.

Crowley moaned, his cock untouched, twitches in his lap. It doesn't go unnoticed by Aziraphale. His eyes close for a moment, Crowley roughly pulls against the hand that holds him and uses his tongue wrapping around the head of his angel's cock, pulling it back into his mouth. His wanton need is too much to pull away from, Aziraphale gives him what he wants and uses his mouth, brutally pushing deeper into his throat, he watches for anything that says stop. Crowley keeps moving for more, which he gladly gives him, his thrusts become brutal, which Crowley seems to keen under.

"Oh, fuck Crowley…"

Aziraphale pushed into his throat, filling the demon's mouth with him. Crowley greedily drank him using his tongue to pull every drop out of him, easing him through each wave. He was pulled off Aziraphale; swollen red lips pouted up at him, desire glazed eyes wanted more. His cock was painfully hard in his lap.

Aziraphale was ever so happy he didn't need to wait any length of time to use his demon again. The picture of this etched in his mind for all time.

"Touch yourself, demon."

Crowley's spine felt that a storm of his angels divine ran through him. Aziraphale watched that elegant hand wrapped around his demons cock, his hips pushed up into that hand, a hitching moan left his demons mouth.

"Listen to you, being told what to do by an angel. You love it, don't you?"

There was no real question there, but the quick nodding of Crowley's head was all he needed, he pushed his cock back into his mouth and used it as he watched his demon fuck his hand.

Aziraphale abruptly stopped and grabbed his demon, pulling him up against him. His mouth found Crowleys, picking him up he carried him back to the bed and gently placed him on his back. Crowley swallowed hard, the kiss broken, and his angel was slowly traveling down his body, leaving a trail of bites, and open-mouthed kisses.

"Don't move." Was all Aziraphale said?

Crowley whimpered in need and nodded but didn't move, yet. He could feel his officially non-angelic angels mouth turn up into a smile against his inner thigh. It was his turn to play. The only thought in his mind was to undo his demon.

(Song 5)

Aziraphale used his tongue and his mouth over every sensitive part of Crowley's thighs, up to his stomach, letting his cock brush by his face but never once touching it. Crowley arched as it was ignored but touched. A very firm hand pushed him back down.

"I said, Don't Move, demon. Don't disobey again."

The underlying threat in his tone stilled Crowley into a moaning mess. His cock leaked on itself, Aziraphale watched it drip slowly travel down the side. He flattened his tongue against his demons cock and licked away the offending drip.

"P-pleassssse angel, pleasssse."

Those words grabbed every ounce of attention in Aziraphale. Little did his demon know; those words fueled a darker part in that angelic body.

"Please what my demon? Do tell."

Aziraphale held his demons cock off of his stomach, still barely touched, and now, he was begging, the angel needed to hear more. Using his mouth, he held the head just inside his mouth, never truly wrapping his lips around him, just touching it with the heat from his mouth.

Crowley was slowly becoming feral; his fangs came in as did his claws, the bed didn't stand a chance. His breath came in pants, gasps, and whimpers as he tried to stay still and was starting to fail miserably much to the delight of his angel.

"Fuck angel, Pleassse, pleassse angel, suck me, fuck me, anything pleassse"

An angel should have lost his wings that day, right then with the smile that crossed his face.

"Good boy, you beg so prettily."

Aziraphale's voice dripped with praise and command, he wrapped his mouth around Crowley and swallowed him to his stomach, Principalities were built to handle anything, this was a base need. His tongue dragged up the bottom of Crowley, sliding over his head and around the rim, flicking at the V just under his tip, tracing the vein back to the base. Sucking him into his throat, his demon arched his back, clawing at the bed, his claws twisting into the angel's hair. Gasps that wanted to moans were his breaths, becoming more frantic.

Aziraphale pulled his mouth off; a rather loud moaning complaint exited his demon.

"Don't cum, my disaster, only when I say."

Before Crowley could complain, his cock was swallowed, a low growl left him, causing a groan from Aziraphale the demon grinned. He reached down and dug his claws into his angel's shoulders, dragging them back to his head. Aziraphale stopped dead with a moan. His eyes flew open with a new heated stare. He pulled off his demons cock and crawled up his body, pulling one of Crowley's legs up with him. Pressing his body against Crowleys, he bent his head down, pushing his demons head up and biting gently into his neck. His hand slid down Crowley's leg, as he bit down into his neck, a miracled lubed finger slid into him.

"Zzzira, oh someone, zzZzzzira, pleasssse, o-oh Zsszzira."

Aziraphale drank in his demons begging, sliding a second finger into him and pushing deeper, looking for that one spot while he opened him. As he moved in curling his fingers, his demon growled his name and clawed down his back. He could feel the claw marks as the air hit the blood that barely escaped them.

"Don't cum, my everything, wait for me." he barely was able even to growl out.

Three fingers had him having to hold a very feral demon down. He kept opening him and sliding over his prostate with each push. His back and arms shredded; he removed his fingers, and Crowley bit down into his arm, which drew a sudden and unstable growling hiss from his Principality, which was very much on edge.

"Fuck, be good. Maybe don't be…"

Crowley readily took that as he could move freely and reached down, wrapped his hand around his angel's cock, sliding his other leg over Aziraphale's shoulder. He desperately tried to impale himself on his angel, who watched him for a moment. Pushing forward to hold himself at his entrance, he put his demons hands on his shoulders. The head of his cock slid into him; claws dug into his shoulders. He dropped his mouth to Crowley's ear as he pushed all the way into him he growled possessively.

"Mine."

Crowley started panting, Zira, over and over as the angel thrust into him, growling into his ear with each thrust.

"Pleasse Zira, harder, faster..oh go--, pleassse"

Making his demon call out for his creator in reverence was all it took.

"Mine...mine….mine."

Aziraphale lost what semblance of control he had left, Crowley fucking held on to him and called out his name while begging at the same time. Aziraphale fucked him as Crowley demanded, the bed slamming into the wall. Demonic energy held Crowley in place as his angel took him apart.

"Cum for me, my love."

Aziraphale pushed deeper and harder into him, bringing his head to his neck he bit in hard, his tongue brushing over the bruising flesh, claiming him. Crowley came as he was claimed, he called out his angels name over and over, which turned into a begging plea for his angel to cum in him.

"Cum in me, for me, pleassse my angel, pleasssse, fuck me, please don't stop...cum in me."

Aziraphale brutally continued to fuck him until his demons pleading pushed him over the edge, and he came hard inside him. Crowley's name escaped his mouth in strangled growled as he pushed one last time deeply inside him. Crowley whimpered at the heat that flowed into him; he felt bathed in a Divine Light. His angel collapsed into his arms, his claws slowly changing back.

Crowley held onto his angel, running his fingers through his hair, moving the stuck sweat hair from his angelic face. Aziraphale carefully let his legs back down and rolled to his back, pulling his demon with him. Gentle touches traveled along Crowley's back, easing him back down. While he looked at the bite, he left behind, reaching his fingers to touch it. He wanted to ask to heal it, but at his most base instinct, he wanted it there. Crowley was his, and he knew he would kill anyone that tried to hurt him, even at the cost of his soul.

Crowley watched his angels face and smiled, his hand pulling his head up to look at him.

"Don't look guilty, I wan' it there. I'm yours, always 'ave been. Plus, you haven' seen your back."

There was a moment of realization, and then Zira moved his arms, stretching the skin on his back. A smile, a kiss, and he pulled Crowley into him, letting his wings unfurl and wrap around them, protecting them.

"I like it."

"I know…"

"Mine.." was the last word heard as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much larger story that's in the making. When this chapter is being written there will be far more detail.
> 
> Bare with me as I learn the ropes...no pun intended, maybe.


End file.
